Code: Run
by bbclyokomutant
Summary: After the Lyoko Warriors fail in deactivating a tower in time, one of their teammates is dead, but a certain man with a blue box is got a message from their fallen comrade first. And yes, I know the cover image is upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

Jeremie closed his eyes and concentrated in front of his computer. If Odd and Aelita didn't make it to the tower... He shook his head. He didn't like thinking about what might happen if, for once, the Lyoko warriors failed. It was all of their biggest fears.

That's what they all thought.

But some things were worse than failure. Some things were scarier than failure.

Jeremie glanced at his closet. No matter how much he tried, he could never entirely put some experiences of XANA behind him. He hid his demons in his closet.

The others don't know how terrifying it is, being trapped in the real world during an attack. Some people think being trapped in Lyoko is scary. They think it's the worst thing in the world, besides failure. But in the real world, you don't have second chances.

There's no open scanner waiting for you. No life points. Either you have what it takes or you don't. Sometimes, Lyoko was much safer.

But Jeremie couldn't go on the supercomputer to help fight. If Jeremie wasn't there, they wouldn't be there. They wouldn't be able to fight, or save Aelita, or even be there. It was Jeremie's fault that they had been dragged into this.

Sometimes he thought that maybe he had found the supercomputer too early. They were all barely teenagers, and they had to save the world almost every day. It terrified him.

"Einstein, I'm out of arrows!" Odd called. "And there's still at least fifteen krabs left!"

Jeremie rubbed his eyes. Odd needed more arrows. Right. He keyed in the correct code and sat back.

He sometimes felt like a robot, just there because no one else could be. Just a prop.

Just a program.

A virus.

A code.

Whatever he was, he wasn't real. Being real meant taking risks. And, ironically, Jeremie couldn't risk taking a risk since he would be risking the risk-takers.

Jeremie just keyed in the codes.

SLAM! The metal factory door fell with a crash into the young supergenius's haven. He spun the computer's chair to face his enemies. In the door way stood Jim, Mr. Delmas, and Sam Knight. Each had the Eye of XANA on their foreheads, and showed no signs of stress even after knocking down the door. Jeremie burst up and ran from the trio, though he knew it wasn't possible to get away from them. After Jeremie has traveled five yards, Sam is more than halfway to him. Jeremie screws his eyes shut and begins to chant his mantra.

"Save the tower, save the tower, save the tower, save the tower..." Jeremie's breathless whisper was cut off abruptly as the XANAfied Sam slammed him to the ground, cutting off his air supply. Jeremie struggled briefly, his face slowly changing color from vampire pale to tomato red to arctic blue. Finally, Jeremie's heart begins slowing down, beating more and more slowly until...

Thump

Thump

...thump

...thump

...

"Jeremie! Launch a return to the past, and hurry! The XANA slaves are getting into the elementary school!" Odd shouted.

But Jeremie wasn't there to hear Odd anymore. He wasn't there to be his robot. To save lives.

To save Aelita.

Jeremie Belpois was gone, and he was no one's code.

**So, this is going to be one of the soon to be four Code Lyoko/Doctor Who crossover fanfics! Review if you know where you are on the site and what you're doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I have this weird feeling like the first chapter should be a stand alone CL oneshot...let me know what you think in a review! By pushing the pretty button at the bottom of the page!**

Trillions of miles away, a man who wasn't entirely human was traveling with an absolutely extraordinary girl.

"Where do you want to go now?" The man asked.

"I don't care," the girl said.

"Well let's go!" The man cried.

"I don't care," the girl said.

"Honestly, you apes. You already said that," the man said. "It's almost like you don't remember talking!"

The woman looked at the man. "Um, Doctor? What do you mean? I only said that once."

The man called Doctor looked up from his machine. "Rose, you just told me that you didn't care where we went twice."

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Um, Doctor, I only said that once."

The Doctor frowned. "No Rose, I'm quite sure you said it twice."

Rose frowned. "Um, Doctor-"

Just then the strange blue box the two were in began quaking. "Doctor!" Rose called out.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried.

Then their blue box exploded.

"Jeremie was more than a friend. Jeremie was our anchor. Jeremie-" Odd couldn't finish. He had to step down. Sam put her hand on his shoulder. Odd flinched away from her.

Sam understood. Odd needed to be alone. He could put a mask over a lot of things, but he couldn't mask the pain he felt for his best friend. Odd wasn't good at sadness.

Sam could never understand. Sam was the reason Odd was here. Why he had to make a speech about how wonderful Jeremie was. Why he had to look at his best friend's casket. Odd kept hoping that Jeremie would sit up, mumble something about the Skid, and polish his glasses. Aelita would give him a hug. Ulrich would joke about how Einstein needed to sleep more.

But that would never happen again, thanks to Samantha Knight, the girl Odd used to like, the one he never cheated on, the one he would give up his scholarship for. He wouldn't do any of those things now. Now that Jeremie was dead.

If Odd could say one thing about Jeremie, it was that Jeremie kept him from going crazy. Jeremie kept him from going too crazy. Odd might have killed people if not for Jeremie.

Jeremie kept all of them in check. Kept them sane.

He was their anchor, the one that kept them in reality.

Now Odd might never be there.

The blue box vanished. The blue box, which had simply been floating through space, minding its own business, was gone.

Meanwhile, every being in the universe relived Tuesday the thirteenth, 2005, again, though not necessarily with that name.

Several Time Lords were very confused at that moment.

Including our very own Doctor.

"Jeremie was my best friend here. I always hoped that someday, we might have-" Aelita's speech was cut short by a whoosh-ing sound. A blue police box appeared directly in front of Jeremie's casket. A man popped his head out of the box.

"'Ello!" He called. "Erm, what time is it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi walked directly to the Doctor. She stood in front of him for a few seconds. He stared down at her.

Yumi slapped him across the face twice in a row. He held his hands to both of his stinging cheeks. He looked shocked.

"Are you someone's mother?" He asked.** (A/N: XD. Remember how the Doctor kept getting slapped by people's mothers?)**

Yumi answered by slapping him twice more. She grabbed him by his tie and dragged him back to the seats. She let go of his tie at an open seat and walked back to her seat. She sat down calmly next to Ulrich, smoothing out her black sparkling dress and crossing her ankles. Then Rose stuck her head out of the blue box.

"'Ello? Anyone seen a man 'round here, wearing a trench coat, prob'ly makin' a fool of 'imself, might've gotten slapped?"

Aelita screamed.

"SIT DOWN BEFORE I SET YOUR STUPID BOX ON FIRE!" She yelled. Everyone but Yumi shrank back in their seats. Rose tiptoed around to the back and sat down next to the Doctor.

"Um, Doctor? What happened?" She whispered.

"BE QUIET!" Aelita screamed. Rose shut up.

"Jeremie was my best friend here in France. I always hoped that someday we could be more than friends. Unfortunately, he died before-" Aelita choked. She sat down. Yumi patted her on the shoulder. Aelita sat stiffly.

The priest finished the ceremonies and stared at the four teens sitting in the front row. They all seemed so young. None of them should be dealing with this. The boy who had died was barely thirteen. One of the mourners wasn't even thirteen yet. He winced slightly as he felt the sadness in the graveyard. He turned as the casket was covered by earth.

"Jeremie Belpois

February 3, 1992-March 4, 2005

Beloved son, friend of all

He shall be dearly missed."

A tombstone note that was too serious for such a young death.

The priest stopped listening as he left the graveyard. He didn't want to hear the tears of children.

Aelita turned to the Doctor as the priest walked away.

"Who are you," she said. "Why are you here, and why the HELL do you think that you can interrupt Jeremie's funeral."

The Doctor looked at her. "Um, I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, don't know, and, um... I'm a doctor?"

Aelita scowled at him. "Well then, I think you better leave."

The Doctor looked behind them. "Can't. It won't let me leave until I fix something."

Aelita rolled her eyes. "Go fix yourself."

Rose frowned. The Doctor frowned.

"No, I have to fix something...um...sciencey-related. Can't tell you. 'Ere, this should explain it." He flashed his psychic paper. Aelita was unimpressed.

"Fantastic. Go show your blank paper to someone else."

The Doctor was confused. "Whaddaya mean, blank? It says that I'm..."

He looked at the paper. It was blank.

"'Ow did she do that Doctor?" Rose whispered.

"I honestly don't know, Rose." The Doctor replied, keeping his eyes on Aelita.

"Excuse me," Yumi said. "But as you don't actually have anything useful to say, I would suggest you leave before Aelita blows up."

The Doctor looked at the young girl again. She was shaking and quivering, and looked quite angry.

"What, you aren't curious abut our blue box?" The Doctor asked. "How it turned up out of nowhere?"

Yumi folded her arms. "Trust me, we've seen stranger."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Whaddaya mean, stranger? No one's seen anything stranger than the TARDIS. Trust me."

Ulrich smiled and took out his notebook and a pencil. He quickly scribbled something down and showed it to Yumi.

"Ulrich says...that now we know your secret, and we have an advantage."

"What is 'e, mute?" Rose asked.

Yumi glared. "What are you, stupid? He hasn't spoken since Jeremie's death. Stupid idiot blames himself."

Ulrich sighed and flipped to a much-creased page in his notebook. Yumi waved him off. "I know you think that it's your fault, Ulrich, but it's not. It's equally everyone's-" Yumi cut herself off as she remembered the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor gestured at her. "No, go on, we haven't heard this one."

Rose glanced at him. "Doctor, if they don't want to talk about it, don't make them. For Pete's sake, their friend just died!"

Ulrich nodded. It didn't seem like anyone really noticed.

"Yes, yes, I know, but I can't help without knowing what they're talking about!" Doctor said.

"MAYBE WE DON'T _NEED_ YOUR HELP!" Aelita screamed. "WE'VE BEEN DOING FINE ON OUR OWN, AND WE DON'T NEED YOU NOW IF WE DIDN'T BEFORE!"

No one knew quite how to react. Aelita had never blown up like this before. She had been getting angrier since Jeremie's death, but never had she screamed like that before.

"WHERE WERE YOU, WHEN JEREMIE DIED? WE USED TO NEED HELP! WE USED TO WANT HELP! WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP NOW! WE NEEDED HELP AGES AGO! NOW, WE DON'T NEED HELP! YOU CAN'T HELP US!" Aelita screamed. She shook a little bit from her explosion. Tears rushed down her face. Her chest heaved.

"Oh dear..." The Doctor sighed. "Aelita, right? I have a lot of questions, and I only know one way to get the answers..." The Doctor looked the girl right in the eyes. "Aelita, will you let me read your mind?"

Aelita let out a hysterical laugh. "Sure, why not?" She said. "Not like things can get worse."

The Doctor frowned at that. "Alright, Aelita, if there's something you don't want me to see, just picture a closed door in front of t."

The Doctor grasped Aelita's chin. He began searching her thoughts until he finds his answers.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Aelita asked the blonde boy, the first boy she'd seen in years.

Slam.

A giant door slammed shut on all of Aelita's thoughts, blocking the Doctor from everything.

"Well, that's no fair!" The Doctor declared. "You can't slam a door on everything."

Aelita scowled. "Go read Odd's mind." She said rudely.

Ulrich dug out his notebook and flipped to a new page. He scribbled something down and showed it to Yumi. Her eyes widened, and then she glared at him.

"No, Ulrich. You are not allowed to get your mind read."

Ulrich scribbled something else down in the notebook and showed it to her. Yumi's cheeks started to heat up. "I am _not_ acting like a mother!" She exclaimed. Ulrich rolled his eyes. He flipped the page and wrote something in large letters. He took aim and chucked it.

The Doctor had turned around and was speaking to Rose when he felt something hit the back of his head.

"Ow!" He complained, turning around to pick up the object. It was Ulrich's notebook, the one he was constantly scribbling in. Written on the page it had opened to were the words 'I'll do it'. The Doctor grinned.

"Ulrich, old boy! Ready to get your mind read?"

Ulrich nodded. The Doctor grasped his chin lightly and entered Ulrich's mind.

Memories.

Lyoko. XANA. The spectres. It all flowed seamlessly into the Doctor's mind, and he understood all of it. He stepped back.

"Ulrich?" The Doctor asked. Ulrich cocked his head to show he was listening.

"You could have quit at any time. You know that, right?"

Ulrich shook his head. The Doctor smiled.

"That's why I love you humans!" He exclaimed. "You could have given this up to the police any day! But you kept fighting it on your own. And why?"

Ulrich shrugged. Yumi folded her arms. Aelita glared. Odd raised his hand.

"You! With the crazy hair! Why do you think?"

Odd sighed. "Because we had to keep the world safe." His voice was crisp and clear. Gone were the days of Odd's obnoxious voice and long, high-pitched laugh.

"Exactly!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Because you had to keep people safe. Anyone else could've done it, but you all and to do to yourself!"

Odd nodded vaguely. Ulrich shrugged. Yumi scowled. Aelita quivered.

"Why do you care?" Aelita asked. "You can't do anything! No one can do anything!" Aelita ran back to her dorm room and locked her door.

No one spoke for a while.


	4. SOPA

Remember SOPA? Well, it's back. SOPA 2013 will BAN fanfiction, fan art, fan videos, even BACKGROUND MUSIC. Sheesh. Anyways. There's a petition somewhere on , so check that out. Also, this story is on hiatus indefinitely. Buh-bye.


End file.
